


Calibrations

by OhSoDecadent



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Indulgent Filth, Putting Garrus' tongue to use, That damn console
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoDecadent/pseuds/OhSoDecadent
Summary: Garrus never knows when to take a step back from that damn console.Well, Shepard's had enough. Sometimes a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do to get her alien boyfriend's attention.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 12





	Calibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Tsk.
> 
> That damn console would have been used veeeeeeeeery creatively if I'd been the writer at Bioware, just saying ;)
> 
> ~Decadent
> 
> (originally posted on ff.net)

The doors to the main batter opened with a quiet ping as Shepard approached. Garrus didn’t turn around to look at his C.O, his full concentration on the terminal in front of him.

“Shepard...” he said finally still facing the screen, talons tapping away quickly. “Can it wait...” his words trailed off as Shepard leaned across the console, naked as the day she was born.

She grinned as she heard the audible click of his jaw as he forced it to stop gaping. Her back arched invitingly, her breast heavy with desire thrust into the air, her dusty coloured nipples hard from the cool recycled air.

Garrus reached out, his gloves lay discarded on his cot as he caressed her flushed skin, his fingers dipped lower until he brushed against her glistening wet core.

Between touching her and lacing her throat and breast with nips from his sharp teeth, Garrus stood naked as well, his erection unsheathed from his body.

She reached out leaning further over the console, head bent backwards as she took him between her lips, teasing and sucking deeper until she relaxed her throat enough to take him all the way.

Growling he grabbed her thighs and forced them apart, his long tongue lapped at her lips and the juice he found there, then he delved deeper into her opening, her hips rose up to grind against his face.

He stepped back popping free from her mouth, then fisting his fingers in her hair he made her stand and bend over the console, her arse waving in the air with expectation as his cock brushed against her wetness over and over, she enjoyed it particularly when he thrust against her throbbing clit.

His jaw opened and he held her delicate neck between his teeth, a thrill shivered down her spine and a thick rush of wetness coated her thighs as he brutally slammed into her tightness, her broken sobs and his growl mingled in the air.

The slapping of his loins against hers rang through the air loudly, his grip on her hair loosened so he could scratch down her breast and her ribs. His teeth bit into the tender flesh of her neck as she clamped down harder around him, her muscles fluttering and milking him.

He cried out, his legs locked as he felt his dick move against her walls, her backside twitched against him pleasantly.

“I said this would happen if you mentioned calibrations again,” she smirked over her shoulder at him, her knuckles pale as she clung onto the console for dear life.


End file.
